leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Camerupt (Pokémon)
|} Camerupt (Japanese: バクーダ Bakuuda) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 33. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Camerupt using the Cameruptite‎. Biology Camerupt is a quadruped Pokémon that resembles a . It has two gray volcanoes on its back. The two volcanoes on a female's back are bigger than those on a male. It also has a stout body with red shaggy fur and three blue ring-shaped markings on both sides. It has bangs on top of its head, droopy ears, and a tan furless muzzle. As Mega Camerupt, the humps on its back have transformed into one large and very active volcano. Its fur expands and grows to a point where only its hooves can be seen, and its ears and the tufts on its head grow thicker and longer, standing on end. It gains a gray M on the front of its face and loses the three blue rings on its body. Magma is constantly bubbling up from within its body. It has a deep hatred of water or any moisture, and has an explosive personality and a short temper. The volcano on its back erupts constantly in an effort to intimidate its foes.http://www.pokemonrubysapphire.com/en-us/pokemon/new-mega-evolutions/mega-camerupt Its body contains amounts of molten lava of 18,000 °F (10,000 °C), which erupts out of its humps if the Pokémon is angered. As shown in the anime, it can become uncontrollably angry when it is struck in the face. It lives in the . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Camerupt made its main series debut in Candid Camerupt!, under the ownership of Vicky Winstrate. Vicky used the Eruption Pokémon to Ash's Pikachu. Once Pikachu struck Camerupt on the nose with , it went on an rampage. Vito's used in order to stop Camerupt before it could reach the Winstrate's vegetable patch. A Camerupt appeared in Lights, Camerupt, Action!, under the ownership of Elijah. He used it to help carry his filmmaking equipment during his trips to small towns all over Hoenn. A Camerupt appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!, where it attacked , , and . However, the crisis was resolved when the trio decided to attack the rings on its side. A Camerupt that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Levi and Cherie's Mega Wave. Camerupt was used to battled against Ash's Noivern and . It was later freed from their control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed, and it escaped. Minor appearances Camerupt debuted appearing in the opening sequence of Jirachi: Wish Maker. A Camerupt appeared in A Six Pack Attack!, under the ownership of an old man. It was used to pull a wagon that was sleeping in. A 's Camerupt appeared in A Cacturne for the Worse. A Camerupt appeared in Numero Uno Articuno, under the ownership of . It was among the Pokémon residing at the . A Coordinator's Camerupt appeared in Harley Rides Again. Camerupt made a cameo appearance in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! A Camerupt appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator competing in the . A Camerupt appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Camerupt that can Mega Evolve into Mega Camerupt appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. Pokédex entries and spew from the humps on their back when angry.}} ]] In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Mega Camerupt made a cameo appearance in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where it was seen battling a Mega . In Pokémon Generations A Camerupt appeared in The Vision, under the ownership of . It was sent out by its to battle 's . In the manga ]] ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Vicky of the Winstrate family owns a Camerupt similar to the anime. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Maxie has a Camerupt that he used in his battles against his rival leader Archie and later and . He was later seen in the s where he Mega Evolved into Mega Camerupt. After Maxie disappeared he was taken by Blaise. He first appeared in Tripped Up by Torkoal. A Camerupt was one of 's opponents in the Normal Rank Beauty Contest in Verdanturf Town in Mind-Boggling with Medicham. In Interrupting Ivysaur, a Camerupt under the ownership of a named Beck appeared during 's challenge at the Battle Arcade. A Camerupt appeared in Pinsir Changes. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Tiffany uses two Camerupt in her attempts to stop the player. *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Camerupt is a member of Team Flame. Pokédex entries courses through its body. Occasionally, the humps on this Pokémon's back , spewing the superheated magma.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} courses through its body. Occasionally, the humps on this Pokémon's back erupt, spewing the superheated magma.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} , Stark Mountain}} , Stark Mountain}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} at the Battle Resort}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area= , Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Crysta Cave}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Lava Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Faldera Island, Ice Temple, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Fifth release) (prior to October 2017) Event: Camerupt Appears}} |area=Diamond Crater: Smelting Forge (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |area=Area 19: Stage 08}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Occupation Plan Maxie's Camerupt|All|Japan|43|October 1 to November 11, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Maxie's Camerupt}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Camerupt Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness - and moves will become 1½× and 3×, respectively |ground=yes |newelectric=1}} Learnset By leveling up |Rock Slide|Rock|Physical|75|90|10}} By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Growth|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10||'}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10| }} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10||'}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- from its humps. It can incinerate anything! }} |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=323 |name2=Camerupt |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Camerupt's Pokédex entries for , say that the volcanoes on its back erupt every 10 years. However, its entries from , as well as dialogue from the Mystery Dungeon series, claim that they erupt whenever it is angry, which is also shown in the . * Camerupt's evolutionary line can be seen as a parallel to 's family. Both of them are dual-type Pokémon, both lines have identical base stat totals per evolutionary stage, both of their final evolutions are used by Team Magma Leader Maxie and Team Aqua Leader Archie, respectively, and both of their final evolutions can Mega Evolve. * Mega Camerupt is tied with , , and for having the lowest base Speed stat of all Pokémon. Origin Camerupt is essentially a with volcanoes on its back instead of humps. Name origin Camerupt is a combination of and erupt. Bakuuda is a combination of 爆弾 bakudan ( ) or 爆発 bakuhatsu (explosion or eruption) and 駱駝 rakuda (camel). Baku may also derive from s (camels with two humps). In other languages , , and Bactrian camel |fr=Camérupt|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Camerupt|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Camerupt|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Camerupt|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=폭타 Pokta|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=噴火駝 / 喷火驼 Pēnhuǒtuó|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Fire-breathing camel" |ru=Камерапт Kamerapt|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Camerupt es:Camerupt fr:Camérupt it:Camerupt ja:バクーダ zh:喷火驼